


Walkies and Burnt Clover

by charlottefrey



Series: Nine gothic misfortunes [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Modern AU, Modern Era, Palpatine is a hell-hound mix in this story, Rey wakes up from a nap and does stupid things bc of that, Supernatural AU - Freeform, This is literally just me talking out of my ass, Witch AU, based on a non-fandom tumblr post, i have no idea about witches and the such, i just like the lore tbh, migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: Rey is your regular witch. With a girlfriend and a cute dog, that occasionally, just occasionally sets things on fire.
Relationships: Phasma/Rey, Phasma/Rey (Star Wars)
Series: Nine gothic misfortunes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088396
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Walkies and Burnt Clover

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> This is just another OS and probably the first part of a nine part series I am planning on writing with all sorts of witchy or gothic themes. Probably all will take place in the same sort of universe, but I am not yet sure if it will be a continuous story line (but it probably will be tbh)  
> I'm also working on a follow up OS on 'Castle on the Moor' a small little Reysma fic I wrote a while ago. 
> 
> This is me trying to see which fandom/ship I'm moving to after being a little disenchanted by the responses to my recent Kylux stuff. Since I don't want to stop writing in this fandom altogether I would really like it to be Reysma tbh.  
> But we will see! Have fun!

Rey’s migraine pounded behind her right temple and she felt nauseous when she moved to fluff her pillow. She heard Phasma shuffle through the room to get to the master bathroom, keen on not making too much noise or letting any light into the room. Rey had her eyes closed anyway, so there was no need to tiptoe around her like that. 

“I’m fine,” Rey grumbled. 

“You don’t seem fine honey,” Phasma said.

She audible turned on the tab, splashing under the water with something. Her steps came closer again and Rey moved her head into her girlfriend's direction, eyes still closed. 

“I brought you a wet towel in hopes it might make your migraine better,” Phasma mumbled and something wet and cold came to rest on Rey’s forehead. 

“Maybe,” Rey mumbled. 

The faint smell of Phasma’s perfume makes her stomach roil. 

“Darling, I love you, but I can’t stand your smell right now.” 

“Sorry, I’m leaving. Do you want me to turn on some white noise?” Phasma shifted away from the bed quickly.

“Yes, you know which one?” 

“Of course. I’ll connect your phone and then leave to take a walk with Palpatine okay?” 

“It’s on the side table,” Rey muttered. 

She heard Phasma turn on the speaker on the dresser across the room and then the ping when the phone was connected via bluetooth. Then the soothing sound of crashing waves and rain filled the room. Rey sighed softly and buried deeper under the soft blankets. 

The door closed with a creak and a snap of the old lock. 

Phasma retreated down the stairs and Rey heard her hell-hound mix Palpatine whine happily. Presumably Phasma took the lead and collar off the hook by the door, a clear signal for the dog that it’s walkie time. 

A bit more shuffling and Phasma groaning as she slipped into her shoes. 

In her bed Rey could almost picture it, the way Palpatine must jump around Phasma, excited to finally leave the house for a long walk. How he probably attempted to lick the air just millimeters away from Phasma’s face, because he  _ knows _ liking faces is not allowed. 

Finally the door fell shut behind them. 

Rey sighed and yawned. Living in a cottage in the middle of nowhere with her girlfriend and probably the weirdest dog this side of the canal wasn’t the easiest thing. Palpatine was hard to handle and Rey always wondered how she had been able to take care of him before Phasma came around. 

Palpatine had been brought to Rey’s attention by her late cousin. 

A year ago, just before Kylo’s death, Palpatine had been brought back to the shelter for the third time and Kylo, who worked there part-time, had felt very bad for the poor dog. Why was still a mystery to Rey. And an even bigger mystery was why she had taken it upon herself to adopt the hell-hound mix. 

Because Palpatine wasn’t just any hell-hound descendant. No, he was first generation, meaning he had far too much hellhound in him to be technically legal to own. Whoever had smuggled him into Scotland had been arrested and Palpatine placed in a shelter. 

Kicker was, Palpatine needed his four hour walkies daily.

If not walked properly he set everything on fire. Your favourite blanket? Burning, just like the curtain, the windowsill, the wall, the floor and the couch the blanket was placed on. And that was just the living room. 

While Palpatine had yet to burn anything inside Rey’s home, he had set her roses on fire on multiple occasions. 

Phasma, who had just begun dating Rey after she had adopted Palpatine, had been shockingly supportive of Rey keeping the dog around, even going as far as taking it upon herself to walk the dog most days. 

And so far it worked like a treat. 

Yawning some more, Rey shifted under the blanket a little. She was very tired and a little nap never hurt nobody. 

  
  


A knock broke Rey out of her nap. 

Something about that knock was odd. Phasma never knocked and if she did, something bad was going down. Rey stumbled out of bed, brain and body not yet fully catching up what exactly her subconsciousness was doing. She promptly lost consciousness and landed on the floor. 

Phasma peeked into the room, looking concerned. When she saw Rey on the floor, she hurried over.

“Honey, shouldn’t you be in bed?” 

“Why are you knocking?” Rey whined from the floor.

“Palps set fire to the clover in the garden and I need to know where the extinguisher is before the fire spreads to your carrots,” Phasma said with a sigh. 

Phasma’s strong hands helped Rey get her bearings again. Standing up on shaky legs, Rey headed more or less straight into the direction she last saw the extinguisher. A distressed Phasma hurried after her, the wet towel that had fallen off Rey’s head in her hand, the leash still in the other. 

Almost falling down the stairs, Rey leaned heavily on the railing and stomped down the wonky steps. When they went into the kitchen, Rey opened the closet next to the door and pointed inside.

“It’s here,” Rey tore the red thing off the wall and dropped it to the floor. 

“Thanks babe, but you could’ve just told me where it was,” Phasma said gently and took the extinguisher after handing Rey the leash and towel. 

“Nonsense.” 

“It would be better if you went back to bed. You’re not looking too good.” 

“That’s just because I just got up from a nap and right into a stressful situation,” Rey looked down on her hand, the towel dripping water down her arm. 

Phasma sighed, but knew better than to argue with her girlfriend. 

Instead she turned around and hurried into the back garden to extinguish the burning clover. Rey followed her, slowly regaining all motor functions after her brain finally had come online. Blinking owlishly in the afternoon light, she watched Phasma douse the flames, Palpatine by her side. Rey sat down the three steps leading from the house to the garden. 

The dog seemed excited to see that his designated walker was taking care of his mess. When he spotted Rey in the door, he began barking and bounded over to greet his owner. 

“Hi you stupid dog,” greeted Rey and tried to wrap her arms around him. 

Palpatine only whined and wagged his tail harder and harder as he circled around Rey and continuously hit her with it. The smell of burnt clover finally reached Rey’s nose and her stomach revolted at the scent. Grabbing the bucket she had left beside the back door she emptied what little was in her stomach into it. 

“Oh baby, I could’ve told you that coming out here was a bad idea before,” Phasma hurried over to Rey and took the bucket from Rey’s weak fingers. “You want to go back inside?” 

“I hate migraines.” 

“I know,” Phasma said gently and picked up Rey bridal style. “I’ll get you upstairs and you brush your teeth. Then you can go back to bed, how about that?” 

“You must me love a great deal,” Rey mumbled and leaned her head against Phasma’s shoulder.

“I do darling.” 

Phasma kissed the top of Rey’s head genty. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and giving kudos! If you enjoyed this OS, please leave a comment.  
> I will write more if I get just one (1) positive feedback.


End file.
